


Courts Order

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Armin Arlert, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Crossdressing Kink, F/F, F/M, Female Titan Arc, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Hanji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Eren Jaeger finds out he is a Titan shifter, he most definitely didn’t think about the additional things that could be triggered by it.[Also On Wattpad and FanFiction.Net]I’m going to try and update weekly! I’ve finally got a bit of time off school, so I hope to use the week to update this story.





	1. Order in the court

He was chained up. He knew that much. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew, he needed to know about the others. Did they know? Did they think of him as a monster?

What about Mikasa and Armin? What had happened to them? He remembered. They weren’t afraid of him, they stood by and risked their lives determined to protect him. If he was seen as an enemy, would Mikasa and Armin? They stood with him, challenging those who dared attack him.

God, he wished everything was different. He wished he was young again. With his mum, dad, Mikasa and Armin. It was all so much easier when they were younger. Their biggest worry was bullies that most of the time stayed far away in fear of Mikasa’s wrath.

How long had he been here?

Commander Erwin and Captain Levi had come to see him days ago, they told him to wait. To be patient. They had a plan, they didn’t want him dead. That alone gave him a sense of relief. Maybe when he was allowed out of the cell he could still join the Scouting Legion!

Where was he anyway? He knew he was in a cell, the guards looked well off. Perhaps he was in Sina, they were quite rich. But he had no idea.

He just wanted to get out of this cell so badly, to see his friends. His comrades.

He needed to be out of here, he had to fulfil his dream. He’d join the Scouting Legion, he’d fight against the Titan’s. He’d protect humanity, even if it was the last thing he did.

—

The cell was dull and dreary. He was glad to leave it behind. His nerves were array, anxiety overpowering everything. He wasn’t a complete idiot, he knew what today was about; whether he lived or died. He hoped it to be the former, but then again, who didn’t.

As they turned a corner, Hanji’s babbling had long been tuned out. They kept walking, his hands restrained behind him. He gave an experimental tug. Yeah, he wasn’t getting out of these.

As his nerves built up, he let out a quiet gasp. Someone was sniffing him! He automatically leaned away, the nose continuing it’s sniffing.

“This is just a fellow Commander in the Scouts, Alpha Mike Zacharias. Oh, don’t mind him, he makes a habit of giving new people a thorough sniff. Tends to laugh through his nose a bit, but I don’t think he intends it to be derisive. Quirks aside, he is a skilled section Commander.”

The man had pulled away, a small frown on his face.

“Oh, how unusual. He mustn’t like your scent very much.”

He didn’t reply. He didn’t even have a scent. He hadn’t presented yet. He didn’t have _time_ to present. He couldn’t be dealing with his secondary gender, not with everything going on.

“Oh, I must’ve been going on! I apologise, but this is where we depart.” Hanji stated.

Only now did he speak.

“Wait! What’s going on?”

“All I can say, we’ve all put our faith in you. Good luck, Eren.”

As the door closed behind him, shutting Mike and Hanji, along with the guard away, Eren suddenly felt a lot more nervous.

His breaths came out slightly laboured as his body trembled with perturbation.

“On your knees! Now!”

He dropped to the floor, feeling as he was restrained by his handcuffs. He tugged slightly, he was barely able to turn. But, as he looked around he could see people around him. Loads of them. Oh wow, way to calm his nerves. He looked to his right, the Military Police. They did not want him alive and walking. He could see the Commander of it, Nike Dok.

To the left of Nile, was an unnamed man.

Eren look to the left of him. His eyes widening. Armin.. Mikasa..

God, if he died it’d kill them. Why were they with the Scouting Legion though? That didn’t particularly matter, but he was curious.

He could also see Rico Brzenska. Why was she here? Wasn’t she a part of the Garrison? He’d last seen her during the battle of Trost. He didn’t really remember it, however.

As he continued looking around, he was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of a hand hitting wood.

He turned his head towards the sound.

“All right, shall we begin? Your name is Eren Jaeger,”

Eren clenched his eyes shut. This really was happening. God.

“And as a soldier you have sworn to give up your life, if and when called to, for the good of humanity. Is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“As an enlisted soldier during a time of war, military doctrine demands your tribunal be held as a court-martial as Commander of our armed forces, this matter is left to my discretion. Thus, I will decide whether you live or you die.”

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

It was happening.

What if the Scouting Legion don’t win? What would happen then. Oh he knew the answer. He’d die. He didn’t want to die. He couldn’t die!

He promised. He promised his mum that day. The day she had died he’d gotten into an argument with her about joining the Scouting Legion. Only hours after, the wall had fell.

Seeing her die had destroyed a part of him. He knew he didn’t want to just join the Scouting Legion, he had to. Avenging his mother and saving humanity, his goals. He dreamed to go beyond the walls. To see what was out there.

He dreamt of huge bodies of water, creatures that humanity couldn’t even imagine.

“Do you have any objections?” The voice was stern. Eren knew that even if he did have any objections, they wouldn’t care. After all, in their eyes he was just a monster. Taking a deep breath, and trying to quell his shaking. He gave his reply.

“No sir.” No tremor. No nothing. He was impressed with himself. He wasn’t afraid to admit he was terrified. His verdict wasn’t even going to be determined by what he said, just what the two commanders said. He could only hope that Commander Erwin was prepared.

“Your astuteness is appreciated. As predicted, covering up your existence has proved quite fruitless and unless we publicly disclose your existence, we risk the widespread of civil unrest.”

Eren just stared. What was he supposed to say. He didn’t have anything to say.

“As it is, the people in the walls are currently wary of you. Whilst some believe you may be an asset, others are saying you’ll destroy us. Should the latter show any signs of happening, we will dispose of you immediately. Whether it be now, or later.”

Was he going to die then?

“Nile Dok, we shall listen to your testament.”

The Commander took a small step forward. “Very well,” he looked around the room. “Our recommendation, as of now, following a thorough examination of his physiology, we believe Eren Jaeger to be a danger to humanity. I intend to keep humanity safe by having him disposed of immediately. His power is beyond our knowledge, how he obtained the ability is unknown. As a civilian and a trainee, he knows both the strengths and weaknesses we have. Should he decide to turn against us, I fear he will not hesitate to use it against us. I believe that will keep us safe.”

Eren’s eyes widened. He wouldn’t turn against humanity! Yet he couldn’t even prove that anymore, but he had!

Nile looked towards him. “We acknowledge that his ability played a part in turning back the latest Titan incursion, however, as has been stated, his mere existence is creating a swell of rebellious sentiment. For the greater good, after gathering all the information that we can of him, we would see him made a fallen warrior of humanity.”

No. This couldn’t be happening. Even Eren couldn’t argue this was a brilliant case. Who would the people believe; the trusted and skilled Commander Nile Dok, or a teen trainee with the ability to turn into one of the beasts that have destroyed most of humanity?

“Unacceptable, this fiend has defiled the mighty wall!”

Ah, the man was another of those deranged wall cultists. Five years ago nobody had paid attention to them, although now, they have finally made there way up the hierarchy of the living. He couldn’t believe people actually listened to the stuff the man sprouted from his mouth.

Darius ignored the cultist, turning towards the Scouting Legion.

“I would now like to hear the Scouting Legion’s proposed plan.”

“Yes, sir,” Erwin’s eyes never strayed from the white-haired man. “As the Commander of the Scouting Legion, I, Erwin Smith, propose the following. Should Eren Jaeger join us, we shall allow him to become a full member of the Scouting Legion. We shall utilise his Titan power and use it to take back wall Maria. We believe Eren Jaeger to finally be the weapon humanity needs to take back what the Titan’s have stolen from us. That is all.”

The courtroom broke out into whispers. Eren wasn’t surprised. That was it? Surely that wasn’t enough! There had to be more! Nile presented a well thought out proposal, but Commander Erwin, he just stated a plan he could be used in?!

“Is that it?”

“Yes. With his assistance, I’m certain we can reclaim wall Maria, ergo I believe our top priority is perfectly clear.”

Darius looked to Eren for a moment.

“Quite bold. Assuming you clearance, where do you plan to launch this operation? Commander Pixis, the wall in Trost District is completely sealed now, is it not?”

The bald man looked up, “yes, I believe that it’s gate will never again be re-opened.”

Erwin spoke once more, seeming determined to prove his plan would work. “We will depart from Karanese District to the East, from there we’ll make our way towards Shinganshina. A new route can be established as we proceed.”

Eren let out a breath, perhaps all was not lost. If Commander Erwin could prove his worth to humanity, then maybe he would live after all!

A man suddenly broke out yelling. Eren deduced he was afraid of him.

“But that’s ridiculous! A complete waste of our time and money, it’s be better spent sealing all of the gates! They’re the only places the Colossal and Armoured Titan have been able to break through! If we reinforce the blasted things, then we’d be safe! Let’s just do that and did ourselves of this worthless affair!”

“Shut your mouth, you worthless merchants dog,” Another broke out, “with a Titan on our side we could finally return to wall Maria!”

“We can’t afford any more of your childish antics or delusions of grandeur!”

“Squealing louder won’t help your case, _pig_.” Captain Levi practically growled. “Whilst we’re bolstering our defences do you think the Titan’s are going to stand idly by and when you say we can’t afford, do you speak for yourself and your fat merchant friends, or everyone else? Do you pigs even realise that most of our people are struggling just to survive off of what little land we have left.”

Eren looked to Levi with wide and amazed filled eyes. Even when things got intense he was so calm and collected, his body portrayed nothing of what he was feeling, you could only hear the pure venom he spoke.

The merchant spoke once more; “I’m simply saying that sealing the gates is the only guaranteed protection we have against the Titan’s!”

As arguments between people that had different beliefs broke out, Eren’s dread began filling up. It was true. Sealing the gates would prevent the Titan’s from entering. If the Titan’s couldn’t get in, and humans couldn’t get out - there really was no use for him. He was just a teen with a dangerous ability.

His inner monologue continued even though the arguments around him got louder. It wasn’t until the sound of flesh hitting wood did he snap out of it.

“Order! Please save your personal sentiments for outside of the courtroom!” Darius spoke harshly, effectively cutting the talking off. “Now then, Mr. Jaeger, I have a question for you as a soldier you have pledged yourself to answer humanities call. Now, can you still serve by controlling your ability?”

This is it! Anything he said now would affect Darius’ decision.

“Yes, I will, sir!” He exclaimed.

“Oh, is that so?”

What?

“But this report from the battle of Trost contradicts that statement.”

What does he mean? What did he do? He moved the boulder and sealed the wall, what was wrong with that? He followed the orders!

“Just after transforming seems you made an attempt to crush Mikasa Ackerman.”

Eren’s head flung towards Mikasa, his face openly displaying his horror. Surely he didn’t! But one look at his friends’ faces..

They seemed upset but he wouldn’t have attacked Mikasa! She was like a sister to him! They’d known each other for years, formed a bond that most couldn’t even imagine! They’d die for each other, no hesitation!

Eren looked towards Armin hoping for some reassurance, but all he got was shock. He saw Mikasa glare and Nico and have something muttered to her. Surely- Surely he wouldn’t! They’re lying! He would never to something like that! He’d pledged to save humanity not become an enemy!

“And who is this Mikasa Ackerman?”

Eren couldn’t tear his eyes from the floor as they filled with unwelcome tears.

“Me. That would be me, sir.” Mikasa’s voice was smooth and calm, although there was a clear warning underlying her words.

“All right then, is it true Eren Jaeger assaulted you whilst he was in Titan form?”

Say no. Say no. Please, please say no.

“Yes, all of that’s true.”

Gasps and shouts broke out once more. But Eren could only stare in complete and utter dread as the words echoed around his head.

“I knew it,” didn’t this merchant ever shut up? “He’s a wolf in sheeps clothing.”

_I tried to kill Mikasa? She’s lying. She has to be! I wouldn’t- I couldn’t. What’s happening to me?_

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Mikasa spoke once more. “However, he also saved my life twice. Both of which in Titan form. The first, shortly after Trost fell. I was nearly killed, if Eren hadn’t come and attacked the Titan, I would’ve been dead. He stepped in and protected me. And the second time, he transformed to shield Armin and me from cannon fire. I implore you to take these facts into account.”

“Objection!”

Eren shook with the emotion building inside of him.

“I have reason to believe that personal feelings may be involved. The records show that Mikasa Ackerman was orphaned at a young age, the Jaeger family took her in. What’s more is that our own internal investigation shows some disturbing information. At the tender age of nine, both Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger slaughtered three adult kidnappers.”

Despite the chatter, Nile continued.

“Granted this was done in self-defense. But all the same, I cannot help but question the violent nature of the act. Knowing all of this, should we really invest in him? Time, money and manpower. Perhaps the very fate of us all!”

Eren couldn’t believe it. Violent nature? Nile said it himself, it was self-defense! Would he have preferred Eren to have left Mikasa to be abducted?!

“Maybe she’s one! I bet she’s not human either!”

“Yeah, you’re right! Dissect her, too, just to be safe!”

No!

“Now hold on a second!” Eren cried out, “maybe I’m a monster that you want dead, but you leave her out of this! She’s innocent!”

“Like we can trust a monster!”

“It’s the truth!” He’s practically screaming now, but he didn’t care. Anything to protect his friends.

“She must be one if you protect her!”

The voices were taunting, as if daring him to challenge them.

“Stop it!” He screeched. His cuffs clanked aggressively against the metal pole holding down as he tried to pull himself away, anger beginning to cloud his senses.

The crowd went silent, anticipating his next move. He didn’t care if he’d bloody ruined this for himself, if Mikasa and Armin survived, it was worth it.

“You’re wrong. About it all. But you’re so intent on pushing selfish agendas you’re blind to what’s in front of you.”

Nile looked to him, eyes calculating. “Wait. What do you mean?”

“What does it even matter,”

_What am I saying?_

“None of you have even seen a Titan. So why’re you so afraid, huh?”

_Maybe I should just keep quiet.. No! If they wanna kill me. Fine. But I’ll let them know exactly what I think._

“There’s no sense I’m having power if you’re not going to use it to fight! If you’re you scared to fight for your lives, fine. Let me do it! You’re all cowards! Just shut up and put all your faith in me!”

As he breathed out, he began to think about what he just said.

“Take aim dammit!” He watched in terror as one of Nile’s men took aim with a shot gun.

Right before he felt the blow.

Blood shot from his nose and mouth as the boot of Captain Levi brutally attacked his faith. He vaguely felt a tooth come out but that could’ve been his imagination.

He looked towards the Captain, before doubling over as he was kicked in the stomach. He could feel every blow as the man ruthlessly attacked him. Eren felt a hand grip his hair, forcing him to look up before he caught a knee to the face. The man kept up his attack, leaving no time to breathe.

His body was stinging, burning with the biting pain as the Captain kept up his beating.

His head hung as blood poured from every possible place. He managed a deep breath before his face was harshly shoved into the ground by his Captains, now-bloody, boots.

“You know personally, I think nothing instills discipline like pain. You don’t need a good talking-to, what your in need of boy is to be taught a lesson. And you happen to be in perfect kicking position.”

One kick to the side of the head before he was being stomped on. It hurt. It hurt so bad. The edges of his blurred vision began to fill with black spots. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, quickly wearing away.

Eren let our strangled cries of pain, they came out choked as his throat was filled with his own blood.

“N-Now hold on Levi.” Nile began.

His head was pressed up against the pole and he sagged as Captain Levi removed his foot from his face.

“What is it?” He snarled

“It’s dangerous.” Was Nile’s reply. “What if he gets angry? Turns into a Titan?”

Eren could only lift his head enough to glare weakly at the superior officer before the Captain caught his face.

Another kick. Another cry of pain.

“Don’t be silly,” he grabbed Eren by his hair and crouched to his level, “after all; you just wanna dissect him. Don’t you?”

Captain Levi stood, leaving the blood covered boy to fall.

“During his transformation, they say that Jaeger managed to kill twenty Titan’s before he finally ran out of strength. As an enemy, his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous but I could still take him down without a problem. How many of you can say the same?”

Eren understood now. This wasn’t a merciless beating, it was proving he was in control at all times. He could subdue Eren without making him transform. Surely he would be given to the Scouting Legion now!

“Before you torment the beast, you better think; can you actually kill him?” Levi didn’t let any emotion into his voice, giving no indication that he was affected by beating the boy.

“Sir,” Erwin spoke now, “I have a proposition.”

“Proceed.”

“There’s still too much we don’t know and no doubt his danger will be ever-present as such I suggest this, Eren Jaeger be placed under Captain Levi’s supervision. We’ll conduct a recon mission outside of the wall.”

“Jaeger will join you in this excursion?” Darius queried.

“Yes, sir.” Was the smooth reply. “You can look upon the missions results yourself and if he successfully controls his ability, Eren will have proven his value to mankind.”

“Eren Jaeger will be closely supervised and if he should lose control?”

Eren was left gasping at the ground, unable to lift his head.

Levi didn’t remove his eyes from him.

“I can definitely kill him if it comes to that, the only downside is there’s absolutely no middle ground.”

Darius rubbed his hands together, his glasses glinting in the light.

“Then I have made my choice.”


	2. Bromance

“Before you torment the beast, you better think; can you kill him?” Armin watched as Captain Levi beat up his best friend. He was restraining Mikasa but he honestly didn’t know how long he could restrain himself.

Sure Eren may have the ability to shift into a Titan, but he in no way was a monster or a beast.

The blue eyed boy had to look away as the Captain continued to assault his best friend. He didn’t understand! He’d helped people by sealing the gate, after the cleaning up the Titan’s, it’d be safe to rebuild and live where the Titan’s once ruled.

Blood poured from wounds, bruises marred his once tanned skin. His face was contorted into a look of sheer agony.

He could see as Eren gasped for a breath, desperately whenever Captain Levi let up on his attack just for a moment.

“Sir,” Armin turned as Erwin began to speak, “I have a proposition.”

“Proceed.”

“There’s still too much we don’t know and no doubt his danger will be ever-present as such I suggest this, Eren Jaeger be placed under Captain Levi’s supervision. We’ll conduct a recon mission outside of the wall.”

“Jaeger will join you in this excursion?” Darius queried.

“Yes, sir.” Was the smooth reply. “You can look upon the missions results yourself and if he successfully controls his ability, Eren will have proven his value to mankind.”

“Eren Jaeger will be closely supervised and if he should lose control?”

Armin spared a glance towards Eren as he was left gasping at the ground, unable to move. It hurt him to see his friend like that.

Levi didn’t remove his eyes from him.

“I can definitely kill him if it comes to that, the only downside is there’s absolutely no middle ground.”

No middle ground?! There’s _plenty_ of middle ground! You just don’t kill him, simple!

Darius rubbed his hands together, his glasses glinting in the light.

“Then I have made my choice.”

Armin could only heave a sigh of relief as Darius Zachary allowed the Scouting Legion to gain custody over Eren. Granted there were some rather disliked conditions, but he was safe.

He turned to Mikasa, the girls hair was pushed back and her face was clearly visible.

“He’s safe,” she muttered, a small smile gracing her lips, “I thought for sure they were going to give him to the Military Police.”

The blond haired boy turned to his friend, a smile spread across his face, his eyes brightening with every passing second. “He is. He’s safe now.”

Together, the pair walked outside of the court house. The sun was beating down hard, it’s rays almost blinding.

“Do you think he’ll be alright? I mean, under Captain Levi’s supervision.” Armin wondered. Him and Mikasa continued walking, the female rather quiet.

He’d been wondering it for a while, sure they’d gained custody, but would they treat him right? He knew the conditions of course, but the question was; would he be treated as a human or a monster?

Armin guessed that it depended on the person, but he’d personally have Mikasa hurt anyone who treated him as less than human. The teen was sure he could also help Mikasa hurt people, he wasn’t a genius for nothing.

“I hope he is. I’m going to get that short bastard back,” She growled.

“Mikasa, you know that the Captain had to do that right? If he hadn’t then Eren may have been handed over to the Military Police. They’d kill him instantly.”

Armin glanced at the raven-haired Asian. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, her lips pulled downward, her now short hair blowing gently in the wind.

He looked away, a smile on his lips.

“You helped him you know.”

“How? I told them he tried to kill me.”

“You told the truth, along with the fact that he saved you. If you had lied, others would have pointed that out, then Eren would have been seen as a danger. If you lied, they’d think you have something to hide.”

Mikasa didn’t reply.

As they continued walking back towards the barracks, where they were staying, the sound of people became evermore present.

The polar opposites hurriedly walked through the wooden doors, hey had barely made it a few feet before they were spotted and bombarded with questions.

Armin stood there in shocked silence, whilst Mikasa was just doing her best to block them all out. God, it just wasn’t normal how calm and collected she always was.

As the blond prepared to try and answer the questions queried by his friends, he noticed a figure coming towards him.

Jean...

The teen had big black bags under his eyes, his face pale. His hair was greasy and ruffled, clearly displaying where hands had been running through it. His body was trembling with what looked to be stress and nerves, yet he still managed a small smile, despite it coming out more like a grimace.

“So, what’s the verdict with the suicidal bastard?” His voice was hoarse, as if he’d been crying, but nobody commented on it.

A relieved smile crossed Armin’s face, his sullen look brightening. “He’s safe,” he breathed, “the Scouting Legion gained custody.”

Their friends erupted into cheers, planning on a celebration.

“We need details!” Sasha exclaimed.

Armin looked to her, wincing slightly. “He, ah, he got beat up by Captain Levi.” Almost growling at the memory, his teeth clenched together.

The room went silent before Jean’s quiet chuckles filled the room, “only him. Only him.” He muttered before sitting down.

As the group of people began to settle down, Armin dragged Mikasa over to a table and grabbed them both a drink.

“Let’s celebrate ‘Kasa. To Eren and his stupidity that keeps him alive!”

The raven snorted quietly. “I never pegged you for one to drink, you always seemed more interested in books and quieter things. What’s changed?” She responded.

“Nothing’s changed. It’s just, everything. We’re joining the Scouting Legion, right? After that, we could die any moment. I want to make memories, celebrate the good times. I want to be happy.”

“Happy? In a world like this, such cruelty. How could we ever be truly happy?”

Armin sighed around his cup, “happiness doesn’t have a specific definition. Some people are happy staying safe, others keeping people safe. You can only ever be truly happy if you do things you enjoy. If you focus on the bad in the world, you miss all of the good.”

“I also never pegged you for an optimist.” She snarked, a small grin on her face.

Armin snorted, unashamed and continued to drink. “To Eren!” he only grinned wider when he received multiple ‘To Eren’s’ in return.

—

The day had dragged on quite normally, well as normal as they could get. The trainees had resorted to completing chores and cooking meals for the other trainees, it was a desperate attempt to try and forget about their experiences with the Titan’s.

The first time had been bad enough, Armin had watched his entire team die. His best friend sacrificed himself to save him. Armin still relived the moment, it physically pained him to remember his own screams of anguish. The horror of watching his worst nightmare happen, it was too much.

He often woke up, drenched in sweat, tears falling heavily from his eyes. He’d look around the room, seeing his bunk mates sleeping soundly on the beds besides him, and, despite knowing his friend was alive, he would refuse to sleep because he wanted to see the brunet safe with his own eyes.

And as the night grew closer, Armin found himself dreading sleep the closer it came.

The teen watched the sunset with weary eyes, his body sagging with exhaustion. He had no choice but to sleep. He reluctantly clambered into bed, glancing around at his comrades and friends as they did the same.

How did no one have nightmares about it?! Was he the only one? He frowned in frustration before letting the darkness overtake him.

—

“Eren!”

The blond stared as his friend struggled to hold open the Titan’s mouth. The brunets face was covered in blood, his leg missing from when he was bitten.

But he was still alive.

Armin watched as he reached out, he threw himself forward his own arm desperately outstretched.

“Eren! No-!”

The already wide eyes filled with tears as he watched the bearded Titan finally clamp down. His best friends forearm was bottle clean off, left to fall to the ground below.

And he was screaming, his voice wearing itself hoarse as his anguish let itself out. The horror of the event processing through his head.

Eren...

With a gasp, the teen opened his teary eyes. Armin panted heavily as he looked up at the dark ceiling. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky exhale. His throat burned, had he been screaming?

The teen sat up slowly, looking around from the top bunk. Nobody was awake. Well, as far as he was concerned. Maybe he hadn’t been screaming, it was probably from crying. Yeah, his face was sodden with tears.

Leaning back against the wall, Armin rubbed the excess wetness off of his flushed cheeks. His breathing was beginning to regulate when he heard it. A sniffle.

Was someone crying? If so, who?

The blond squinted into the darkness, trying to pin the sound. Where were they? He let out a quiet sigh when he heard it again. Right below him.

Wait, Jean? Why would he be crying?

“Jean?” He whispered.

The crying instantly stopped, to suddenly to act like he was asleep.

“Jean, I know you’re awake.” The blond closer to the wall, “are you alright, Jean?”

That was all it took, the crying started again, just more more pronounced and loud. Armin’s head shot up.

“Jean. Jean, come up here.”

He knew the taller male would be mortified if anyone else heard him crying. He let out a smile when he heard the ash-brown haired teen climb up.

“What, Arlert? Going to make fun of me for crying?” The brown eyed boy tried to sound unbothered, but his voice was shaky and clogged with tears.

Instead of answering, Armin simply leant forward and wrapped his arms around the other male. He gently pulled them both down, basking in the happiness he felt when the other cuddled up to him.

Despite being smaller, the younger boy guided Jean’s head to the crook of his neck. He could feel the shaky breaths of his teammate as the other tried to settle. Now awake, the blond leant down, catching the scent of shampoo in the two-toned hair. But, there was something else.

Sniffing once more - probably not at all discretely - Armin finally figured the scent out. A presenting omega. Armin himself, as of yet, hasn’t presented, so, it’s much harder for him to smell scents of people’s secondary gender. But, up close he could make out the faint scent of pine trees and the even fainter scent of distress.

Concealing his shock, he looked down at Jean. Presenting would explain why he was so emotional, the taller would probably also feel stressed at presenting as an omega.

Omegas weren’t treated badly to say, but, they were definitely treated less than an alpha. But it all depended on the person. Most alphas treasured omegas, but some saw them just as an object to use and abuse.

“Jean, why didn’t you tell anyone you were presenting?” He asked, sitting up. Jean looked like a startled deer. He shot up, eyes wide, a look Armin had never seen on the other.

“How did you know?” He was trembling now, probably with anxiety.

“I could smell it on you. Is this why you’re upset?” Armin didn’t want to push it, but he wanted to help his friend.

“No, of course not. I’m presenting as an omega, my mum always told me that omegas were treated like princes.”

Armin let a smile crack at that, before it faltered. “So why’re you upset?”

Jean looked down and Armin gave into the urge to run his fingers through the brown hair, shocked when Jean leant into his touch - and was he..? Oh! Armin had never heard such a sound. Jean was purring!

“It-It’s Marco.. He’s injured. Badly. The doctors don’t know if-if he’ll make it. His spine’s chipped and his left arm and leg are broken. If he hadn’t been found, he would’ve died.”

The teen was sobbing, not bothering to hide it. “He’ll be ok, Jean. He’s strong. He’ll pull through, just to see you again. Let’s sleep now, forget your worries.”

And Jean listened, the sound of his even breathing lulling Armin to his own slumber.

—

Snickering. That’s what Armin woke up to. He groaned and tightened his arms around Jean.

“Armin!” Connie’s voice pierced the silence and the blond shot up, eyes wide. He turned slowly, glaring at the shorter male. But Connie didn’t care, he was giggling like he was drunk.

“Armin, are you and Jeanbo doing naughty things together?” He teased.

Before Armin could answer, Reiner spoke up. “Leave him be, Connie, he’ll need time to gain his energy after such activities.”

The pair howled with laughter, Bertolt just chuckling, horribly failing at hiding his grin.

Armin frowned as Jean stirred. “You’re waking him up. Hush.”

“Aw, does Jeanbo need his sleep?” Connie taunted.

“Shh!” Armin hissed.

But it was too late, Jean sat up, groaning and scratching aggressively at his swollen scent glands.

“Stop,” Armin scolded, frowning, “you’re only going to irritate them more.” He gently pulled the teens hands away from his neck, receiving frantic tugging in return.

The trio had shut up as the other had woken. They were now staring in a mixture of awe and shock.

“Why’s everyone staring at me?” Jean questioned, looking around.

“You’re presenting? What’s your dynamic?” Reiner asked, rather bluntly.

Jean flushed in return, from the tips of his ears to his neck. His hands wandered to his neck again, where he continued rubbing.

“Jean. Stop. If you keep rubbing and itching, they’ll only get worse. Not only that, but your scent will be all over your hands, spreading everywhere.”

Said boy groaned at the lecture and hesitantly pulled his hands away.

Armin winced in sympathy as just how red his neck was, “I’ll ask around and see if anyone has any cream.” The boy offered.

Connie snorted but didn’t comment.

“Let’s go meet the girls, breakfast starts in about five minutes. Sasha won’t wait around.”

The others nodded in response, “you’s go ahead. We’ll meet you when we’re ready.”

The trio exited the room and Armin could only flush when Reiner not-so-subtly threw a thumbs up and a wink. It so wasn’t like that.

—

The two boys met up with their friends in the mess hall. Unsurprisingly, Sasha was to engrossed with her food to keep up with the conversation, but the others looked to be discussing something interesting.

As they both walked over, Armin had a sneaking suspicion they were talking about them. Oh, guess what; he was right.

The pair sat down, the conversation not wavering.

“-Let’s find out then!” Ymir goaded with a smirk. “Oi, horse-face. What’re you presenting as?”

Jean just narrowed his eyes. “Nunna your business.” He snapped, turning and sitting with his breakfast.

“Is Jeanbo embarrassed?”

Armin watched the exchanges with a frown. Jean was literally a ball of hormones right now, one wrong word and he’ll either be yelling or crying. No middle ground.

“Come on guys, he’s obviously not going to tell us.” Annie said, not looking up from where she was uninterestedly poking her food.

Her voice must have been cold enough because the boys stopped the teasing. Ymir though? Ymir, just liked to be annoying.

“Why should we listen to you, shorty? He’ll eventually give in.”

Annie’s eyes narrowed to a point where you could hardly see them. Her fists clenched with a force strong enough to turn her knuckles white. To any sane person, they’d run as fast they could. But no one said anything about Ymir being sane.

The freckled brunette smirked once more as Annie muttered something, “sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you, you were too far down.”

Christa managed a very nervous chuckle before shifting away from the taller female.

Annie stood abruptly.

“Hit a sore spot did I?” She laughed.

“That is enough.” Mikasa’s voice left no room for argument. The quiet fury startling them into silence as they realised it was far too early for Mikasa to be messed with. “Ymir, stop with your childish antics. Go and goad at someone else. Annie, don’t rise to the bait. It’s pathetic.”

Annie snorted and stormed out, probably to go and spar with someone.

Well. That was interesting, Annie was never really one to get so worked up about things.

_I guess her height really gets to her._

Armin smiled softly before discretely touching Jean’s knee. Even unpresented, Armin could smell the scent steadily getting stronger. It would do no one good for an alpha to get a whiff of the recently presenting omega.

The male seemed to understand and stood.

“We’ll catch up later. Jean and I have some errands to run. Meet up with me later, ‘Kasa?” Mikasa nodded, seemingly dejected about being left alone. She’ll survive though.

As the pair walked out of the mess hall, Jean spoke up. “So, what ‘errands’ do we have to run, coconut?”

“Your scent is getting stronger. You need some scent blockers.”

“Why?”

Armin resisted the urge to roll his blue eyes, Jean was just curious, but surely he wasn’t stupid. Jean had grown up in Trost, a once respectable area. Not that it wasn’t respectable now, just with wall Maria gone, some dodgy people have been forced to live there. Some places are still nice, but a wandering omega would likely be caught up by some desperate, lonely alpha, whom drink their sorrows away.

“There are bad people out there who wouldn’t mind taking advantage over the ‘poor, helpless omega’.”

Jean frowned. “I’m not a poor or helpless omega.”

“I know that, but honestly some people don’t care whether you’re willing or not. They take what they want.”

“But why? I mean, that’s selfish.”

“There are a lot of selfish people out there, Jean.”

The taller huffed, running a pale hand through his ruffled hair. “How do you think Jaeger’s holding up?” He questioned.

“Honestly? I don’t know. It’s been his dream since childhood to join the Scouting Legion, but not like this. To be treated as a monster, the kind that killed his mother, would hurt. But, I hope, for his safety, he hasn’t ran his mouth about saving humanity.”

The pair chuckled together, god, Armin couldn’t wait to see his friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3149
> 
> Characters: 18101
> 
> Paragraphs: 153
> 
> ~Authors Note~
> 
> Hey, I know this is shit. I’m sorry about having no Eren, but I’m thinking about alternating the POV’s every chapter to ‘spice it up’.
> 
> I’m not gonna lie, I’ve only spent like two hours on this out of the three days I’ve made yall wait. I’ve been with my friend for two days and currently living off of 9 hours sleep in 72.
> 
> This isn’t proofread, I’ll do it tomorrow if I remember. So, peace.
> 
> ~Solar Hibiscus x

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 3488
> 
> Characters: 19585
> 
> Paragraphs: 149
> 
> ~Authors Note~
> 
>  
> 
> Hey! This is my first Attack On Titan fanfic! I hope Eren isn’t too out of character but I’ve tried to portray him in a way that helps the storyline. I’ve mostly followed from Season 1 Ep 14, most of the talking is taken from the episode, but I’ve tried to change it in a way to call it my own. 
> 
> Unfortunately I don’t own Attack On Titan, because if I did, I guarantee Marco would be alive!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a review and let me know what you think! 
> 
> ~SolarHibiscus x


End file.
